(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an impurities collecting bucket for an air separator and purifier, and more particularly to a collecting bucket structure able to extract and separate impurities, including granules or iron filings or oil, water, and the like, from air, and which can also be used for air separation. The collecting bucket is primarily structured to comprise an air guide cover located on an opening at an upper end of a bucket; a guide pipe extends from an air inlet of the air guide cover and connects to a work place, and an air suction port of the air guide cover is series connected to an air inlet of the air separator and purifier using another guide pipe. When in use, impurities are drawn in and retained within the bucket, whereupon filter equipment installed within the air separator and purifier carries out secondary filtration or separation operations. Accordingly, the present invention is able to increase air filtration and separation effectiveness, and extends serviceable life of the filter equipment within the air separator and purifier.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A general industrial or household dust collector structure of prior art directly stores drawn-in impurities (dust, iron filings, plastic grains, oil or water) in a bag dust filter or collecting bucket disposed within the dust collector. Moreover, functionality of the dust collector structure relies completely on the bag dust filter or collecting bucket to carry out filtering of the dust or separation of impurities. Hence, shortcomings of such prior art structures include the bag dust filter or collecting bucket easily becoming blocked or full, and the main body of the dust collector must be frequently disassembled to clean or replace the bag dust filter and/or the collecting bucket disposed within the structure, thereby causing inconvenience in use and anguish. Accordingly, there is a real need for improvements in the industrial or household dust collector structures of prior art.
In light of the shortcomings of the bag dust filter or collecting bucket disposed within the aforementioned dust collectors of prior art, whereby the impurity contents of the bag dust filter or collecting bucket easily block or fill the bag dust filter or collecting bucket, the inventor of the present invention, having accumulated years of experience in related arts, has meticulously carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new improved structure of an impurities collecting bucket for an air separator and purifier.